Ire 2: Reunited
by Stephanie18
Summary: Sequel to Ire because people wanted it. Ire and Max meet up again, but why?
1. Wye Oh Wye

Ire 2: Reunited  
  
  
Disclaimer: Mr. Help The Boat Is Sinking and Mr. Egg Man own Dark Angel. Me? I own Ire, so she's mine! Mine mine mine! I only own Ire and that's all. Sad, but true. Oh, I also own Theo, so HA HA Titanic Man!  
  
A/N: This is a sequel to Ire, so I would suggest reading that first or you're going to have some serious issues understanding this. Um...I was being creative with the title for chapter one. I read somewhere that the season two villain was named Wye, but then Dark Angel things were on the TV Guide channel and his name was Mr. White, but I've decided to call him Wye White, but Wye for short because I can. Lol. So, enjoy...or at least try. I wrote this before the premiere and I was basing it on spoilers from places. And remember, the premiere didn't happen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Here it is, sir." The guard said and opened a door.  
  
Wye stepped inside and looked around.  
  
"Where are the files?"  
  
"I'm not sure, sir." The guard told him. "Shall I get X5-734? She was...close to the Director, she should know where the files are."  
  
"Yes, get her." Wye said, still looking around the room.  
  
The guard left and Wye sat behind the desk. He opened drawers and was rummaging through them when X5-734 arrived.  
  
"Sir."  
  
"Yes, X5-734, or do you have a name like the others?" Wye asked.  
  
"I do have a name." Brin said. "But X5-734 is fine."  
  
"Fine, fine, X5-734, where did the last Director keep her files on Project Manticore?" Wye asked.  
  
"Those filing cabinets have most of her files in them." Brin told him. "But some files were destroyed the day she died, sir."  
  
"Now, why would that be?" Wye asked.  
  
"There were specific orders from the Director that if anything should happen to her, those specific files were to be destroyed. The order was followed through with." Brin explained.  
  
"I see, and who was the person that followed through with these orders?" Wye asked.  
  
"It was I, sir." Brin said.  
  
"That's too bad X5-734." Wye said and pulled out a gun. He aimed it at Brin, looked away, then shot. When he heard a thud, he looked over and saw Brin lying on the floor.  
  
"S-s-sir." Brin let out weakly.  
  
"Shhhhh. Shhhhh." Wye said, standing up. "Don't fight it."  
  
Wye looked at Brin, then stepped over her and left the office. 


	2. Found

Ire ran through the forest, branches lashing out and cutting her, but Ire wasn't concerned with that now. All she could think about was how the hell they had found her.  
  
Ire heard what scared her most now. Four pairs of feet were rushing along behind her. She could just hear them getting closer and knew they would catch up to her if she didn't do something drastic. They were more advanced than her after all.  
  
Ire reached a clam river and made her decision. She looked downstream, then dove headfirst into the water. Ire knew the X7s would catch up to her eventually, but the water was perfect for escaping them. She always could swim faster and hold her breath longer than them, so swimming as an escape was a perfect idea.  
  
Ire had swum as far as she could, which was quite a distance, then she finally needed air. She poked her head out of the water and didn't see any X7s, so she stood up and wiped the water out of her eyes. She adjusted her vision, then looked around for any sign of the X7s. She knew that she was probably getting off way too easy, so to play it safe, she dove back under the water and continued swimming downstream.  
  
After another hour of swimming, Ire poked her head out of the water for another X7 check; every once and a while she would just check to see if they were following her. Ire stood up again and looked around. There was still no sign of the X7s, but Ire still didn't feel safe. She looked ahead and saw a city just about a mile away.  
  
'No way they would attack me in a crowded city.' Ire thought, then dove under the water again. The water had been working so well for her, she decided not to go against it.  
  
Ire reached the city wet and tired. At first she walked aimlessly around, hoping to find somewhere to go or just dry at least, but a short rainstorm didn't help with the latter.  
  
"Excuse me," Ire said to a passing man with glasses. "Er...could you tell me what city this is?"  
  
"What?" The man asked.  
  
"I asked you what the name of the city was." Ire said, trying not to lose her temper.  
  
"Seattle." The man answered. He started to walk away mumbling about slackers and time wasters, but something that he said caught Ire's attention. "Slackers and time wasters. Too many time wasters, just like that Max..."  
  
Ire froze. Max *did* live in Seattle, but what were the chances? Ire didn't care. She ducked into an alley and climbed up a fire escape. Once she was on the roof of a building, she looked down and watched the man. She followed him, jumping from rooftop to rooftop.  
  
The man stopped to buy a newspaper. When the clouds rumbled, Ire looked up. Rain. A few drops stung her eyes, so Ire looked back at the man, then continued followed him.  
  
The man went inside a building that had a picture on the side. Ire debated with herself for a moment, then decided that anything was better than the rain, so she went in after him.  
  
Ire was amazed. She had never seen so many normal people happy before. Sure, she had seen the odd smile here and there but the people in here were joking and laughing at the man in glasses. Ire looked around for Max, but saw no sign of her.  
  
"Figures." Ire mumbled. "Just when I'm looking for Max for a real reason, I can't find her."  
  
Ire turned around and almost bumped into a woman.  
  
"Sorry." Ire mumbled and was about to walk off, but the woman stopped her.  
  
"I heard you mention my boo." She said.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Max." She clarified.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Ire said. "Do you know where she is?"  
  
"Who are you?" The woman asked skeptically.  
  
"I -er- well...I'm a friend of Max's from -uh-"  
  
"A friend of Max's, huh?" She asked. "Your story is real convincin'."  
  
"Well, I really can't tell people." Ire said. "It's sort of a-"  
  
"Hey you." The man with the glasses called. "Who are y - you're that loon from the street."  
  
"I'm not a loon." Ire said. This man was really testing her patience. "Anyway," Ire turned back to the woman. "It's a real sec-"  
  
"No slackers...or drifters." The man with the glasses said and came over. "Bip bip bip, you. And you," He turned to Ire. "I will have to ask you to leave."  
  
"I'm talking to someone here. Just a minute." Ire said and turned back to finish her conversation.  
  
"Excuse me, but-"  
  
Ire cut him off by slamming him against the wall. She put her face close to his, breathing heavily.  
  
"Look, I only need one more minute, okay? Just go back behind your little desk and shut it." Ire said and let go. She turned and saw everyone looking at her.  
  
"And you don't even work here!" The woman exclaimed. "So, you know Max, huh?"  
  
"Yeah." Ire paused. "Oh! I can prove it!"  
  
Ire dragged her into a deserted corner, so they could have a private conversation.  
  
"Okay, Max told me that she told you about...our family history. I have what she has." Ire said.  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"I told you, Original Cindy," Cindy was shocked that this stranger knew her name. "We have the same family history."  
  
Original Cindy was still skeptical. "Prove it."  
  
Ire checked that no one was listening or watching, then quickly flashed Cindy her barcode.  
  
"Wow, so you wasn't lyin'."  
  
Ire just shook her head impatiently.  
  
"Where's Max?" Ire asked. It's very important that I find her."  
  
"She's at Logan's." Cindy said.  
  
"Logan...where does Logan live?" Ire asked hurriedly.  
  
"Foggle Towers, but-"  
  
Cindy didn't even get to finish. Ire had already run out the door, shouting thanks as she ran through the ran.  
Ire stopped once or twice to get her bearings, then finally arrived outside Foggle Towers. Despite the rain, Ire smiled.  
  
'Please still be here. Please still be here.' Ire hoped as she stepped into the elevator. She was glad that she didn't have to beat the location of Logan's apartment out of anybody, her sopping clothes would've weighed her down.  
  
With a soft ding, the elevator doors opened and Ire walked out. According to the door man, Logan lived at the end of the hall. Ire walked down the hall, leaving wet footprints as she went, and reached the door. She knocked gingerly, then waited.  
  
The door opened and there stood Max.  
  
"They found me." Ire said simply. 


	3. The Enemy

"Ire?" Max asked, bewildered.  
  
Ire only nodded.  
  
"How - how did you find me?"  
  
"I followed some annoying guy with glasses-"  
  
"Normal."  
  
"Didn't seem like it. Anyway, I followed him and ended up where you work, but Original Cindy said that you were here. I had to show her some proof, but after I did, she let me know. Here I am." Ire said.  
  
"Wow...you're soaked."  
  
"It's raining outside. Did you not notice the rain?"  
  
"Ha ha." Max said sarcastically. "Well, come in."  
  
Ire smiled weakly and walked into the penthouse.  
  
"I'm a little too soggy to be inside I think."  
  
"Don't be stupid." Max said. "Logan has a mop."  
  
"Is it a solid gold mop?"  
  
"You would think, wouldn't you?"  
  
Ire just followed Max through the penthouse and into a room where a man sat in front of a computer.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
He turned around and Ire could tell he was surprised by the sight of her.  
  
"Logan," Max said. "I would like you to meet Ire. Ire, this is Logan."  
  
"Hi." Ire said quietly.  
  
Logan just nodded in reply to Ire, then looked at Max.  
  
"She doesn't look that aggressive to me." Logan said, looking at Ire.  
  
"Get her mad and see what happens." Max told him.  
  
"From your stories, I'd rather not." Logan laughed lightly.  
  
"Uh, Max?"  
  
"Hmmmm?"  
  
"They found me and I think they're closing in on you." Ire said gravely.  
  
"What? How did they find you? I thought you were in Canada." Max said.  
  
"They found me. I ran and ran for days until I finally got into a forest." Ire said. "That's when they let loose the X7s and the dogs. They tracked me for a long way, but the dogs lost me. The X7s on the other hand, they were always just a few paces behind me, that is until the river."  
  
"The river?" Max asked.  
  
"It was a calm one. I dove in and swam until I couldn't swim anymore. I ended up in Seattle eventually and here I am now." Ire said.  
  
"Wow. So, Manticore found you in Canada?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah." Ire said simply.  
  
"But, I mean, who's running it? Renfro..."  
  
"I know." Ire said. She had been trying to forget that moment, but it was something that she couldn't and she wasn't really sure that she wanted to forget. All she knew was that she was trying.  
  
"So, someone, but we don't know who, is running Manticore and coming after us?" Max asked.  
  
"That's basically it." Ire said.  
  
"But why would they all of a sudden want to find us? I mean, they'd backed off lately, so why now?" Max wondered.  
  
"I don't know. If we could get into Manticore files, I'm sure we'd be able to find who's running everything." Ire said.  
  
Max turned to Logan with a smile.  
  
"Right. I'll get right on that." Logan said and turned back to the computer.  
  
"I think there's some clothes of mine here still, want them?" Max asked Ire. "You look...wet."  
  
"Oh I would do anything for dry clothes."  
  
"Aiight, follow me." Max said, then left the room, with Ire following.  
  
Max walked into a room, leaving Ire in the living room. Ire looked around the room and felt uncomfortable. This place was too...fancy for her, she liked it simple. It's much easier to leave in a hurry if it's simple.  
  
Max came out of the room with a pair of gray sweatpants and a white tank top.  
  
"You can put these on 'til your clothes dry." Max said and handed the clothes to Ire.  
  
"Thank you, thank you." Ire said and went to change.  
  
Ire got changed, then gave her clothes to Max, then Max went to dry them. Ire walked into the computer room and watched as Logan pulled up different Manticore files.  
  
"Okay," Max said as she came into the room. "Ire, your clothes are drying. Logan, what ya got?"  
  
"I'm looking at some potential files and scanning the notes on former heads of Manticore." Logan said. "All the notes seem to be the same. See, right now I'm looking at Lydecker's file."  
  
Max moved over to the computer and read Lydecker's file. After she was done, Ire read it too.  
  
"There's a mistake on it." Max said after Ire had finished. "It says Lydecker is deceased, but he isn't. I mean, he left that forest alive."  
  
"Well..." Ire let her voice trail.  
  
"What? Do you know something?" Max asked.  
  
"Well..." Ire took a breath. "That isn't a mistake. While you were in there, before we left, before we even met, everyone was called out into the yard. After a few minutes, Renfro came out into the yard with a gun and faced us all. She gave us a lecture about being loyal to Manticore, then she said she had a demonstration of what happened if we strayed. Four guards came out of a side door, dragging a man in chains with them. They threw him down on his knees in front of Renfro and she told him to state his name. He did. Donald Lydecker. Then, Renfro whispered something in his ear and...and shot him."  
  
Neither Max nor Logan knew what to say. Ire thought she could probably cut through the silence with a knife.  
  
"Well..." Logan said. "Now...now we should look at Renfro's files."  
  
Logan turned back to the computer and pulled up her files. Ire and Max both turned away when they read:  
  
Deceased.  
Cause Of Death: Executed by rogue XS-618.  
  
Neither of them wanted to relieve that moment. Logan could sense something was wrong with them, so he pulled up the next file.  
  
"This guy is the first possibility." Logan said and pulled up Gregory Silt's file.  
  
"It can't be." Ire said. "He's dead."  
  
Logan pulled up more and more files, each being rejected by Ire. Peter Lasko had been discharged, John Myers was off on injury leave, Harold Lector was in Europe on Manticore business for a year, Kevin Johnson was dead, and Karen Distroph was MIA.  
  
"Last one." Logan said and pulled up the file of Wye White. Logan looked up at Ire, waiting for her to reject it, but she just stared at the photo.  
  
"It's him." Ire said, still looking intently at the picture.  
  
"How do you know?" Max asked.  
  
"He's the only real choice." Ire said, still burning the photo into her memory for later use. "The others aren't it, so it must be him. It's logic."  
  
They all stood in silence, each of them hoping for any little disturbance. The dryer buzzed, signaling that Ire's clothes were dry.  
  
"I'll get them." Ire mumbled and left the room.  
  
"So, do you really think it's him?" Logan asked.  
  
"Yeah," Max said. "But I think there's something that she isn't telling us." 


	4. Eliminate X

"Sir, I don't think it wise to -"  
  
"Don't second guess me." Wye interrupted. "I want all proof that Manticore existed eliminated. They're useless. They have no cause. And they are proof. I said, administer the shots."  
  
The scientist gulped, then signaled to his group. They each looked at each other with weary expressions, then each picked up a vial of liquid and a needle then the room.  
  
"Are you sure, sir?" The scientist asked.  
  
"I'm positive." Wye said, his arms crossed. "I want it done."  
  
"Yes, sir." The scientist said, then grabbed his own vial of liquid and needle. He cast a look at Wye, then walked in the direction his group went in.  
  
A few minutes, a guard, followed by the X7s, entered the lab.  
  
"Odd place to have the sevens meet you." The guard said as the X7s stood in a line in front of Wye.  
  
"None of your concern." Wye said, looking from each X7 to the next.  
  
"Right, sir." The guard said apologetically.  
  
"Which are the C.O. and second?" Wye asked the guard.  
  
"That one, Kev - I mean, X7-566 is the C.O. And the second is X7-431." The guard said.  
  
"Very good." Wye said, stroking his chin. "You're dismissed."  
  
"But, sir. The-"  
  
"I said, you are dismissed."  
  
"Right, sir." The guard said and left the lab.  
  
"Do you know why you're here?" Wye asked the X7s.  
  
None of them said a thing. If why hadn't known better he would've thought they weren't even breathing. They all just stood at attention, waiting for him to speak.  
  
"You're here," Wye continued. "Because Manticore is in trouble."  
  
Still none of the X7s said anything. None of them even moved.  
  
"Do you know why Manticore is in trouble?" Wye said as he walked back and forth in front of the X7s, looking at each of their faces.  
  
One boy looked as if he was going to speak, but he obviously thought better of it because he remained silent.  
  
"The rogues!" Wye half-shouted. "They are free and destroying Manticore from the outside! If we got back the rogues, Manticore would be troubleless again."  
  
The X7s' faces seemed to harden more, if that was even possible. Wye liked it. These children would be the key.  
  
"With the failed attempt to recapture XS-618," Wye said. The X7s' faces went back to normal, acknowledging their failure. "It is of even more importance that they are brought back. The XS and the X5s must be brought back to Manticore and they must become loyal again. Do you understand? Dismissed."  
  
The X7s all walked to the door and Wye smiled as the door closed. His plan would not fail. The problem with the past heads of Manticore was that they wanted to bring the Xs back to Manticore and keep them loyal. His plan was different. Yes, he would bring them all back to Manticore, but he did not care if they were loyal or not. They would all be killed, then he would destroy every trace of Manticore there was. The plan was simple, get the X7s and X6s to bring back the rogues. Then begin to destroy the whole X-series starting with the rogues.  
  
Wye smiled. There was nothing that could ruin his plan. He had thought it through and would make sure that any complication was taken care of. Permanently.  
  
"Sir." Wye's thoughts were interrupted. The scientist had returned.  
  
"What?" Wye snapped.  
  
"X1-zero through X1-455 have been destroyed." The scientist reported.  
  
"Excellent." Wye said, a smile forming on his face. "Go from X1-456 through X1-652. I want them gone."  
  
"Yes, sir." The scientist said, then grabbed a few needles and vials of liquid and stuffed them in a bag. "Sir, is it really true that you plan to eliminate the whole X-series?"  
  
"Every single one." Wye replied.  
  
"Even the sevens?"  
  
"Especially the sevens." Wye said. "I don't want them rebelling. The rogues shall be first when the nomalies are taken care of."  
  
"Yes, sir." The scientist said and left with his bag.  
  
Wye smiled to himself.  
  
'This is going to be easier than I imagined.' He thought.  
  
Wye looked at his watch and left the lab. 


	5. Recon

"I don't see how you can do recon in jeans and a sweater."  
  
"It's comfortable, plus I once did recon wearing a chicken costume, but that's not something I'm going to get into."  
  
Max just stared at Ire.  
  
"Now I'm sorry I mentioned it."  
  
Ire started to walk toward the kitchen. Max zipped her jacket and followed.  
  
"Tell me about the chicken costume recon." Max said.  
  
"Uh, no." Ire said.  
  
"Oh come on. Tell me!"  
  
"Tell you what?" Logan asked, coming into the kitchen.  
  
"Ire won't tell me about her chicken costume recon." Max told him.  
  
"Ah, I see." Logan said, even though he didn't. "Well, you two better get going."  
  
"Yeah." Max said, then turned to Ire. "Hey, how did you know where he lives?"  
  
Ire tensed up. "We should go."  
  
Before Max could ask anything more, Ire had already left the penthouse. Max just shrugged to Logan, then followed Ire.  
  
As they climbed onto her bike, Max was tempted to ask Ire more about the situation, but Ire seemed tense and Max decided to forget it. As long as they got back from their recon mission alive, Max didn't care if Ire had once tried to kill the guy, but Max realized that could have very well been the problem after all.  
  
Max hid the bike in the middle of the woods, then followed Ire. Ire was twisting and turning through the trees, obviously knowing her way.  
  
'Like she's done it before...' Max thought. 'No. Ire wouldn't...then again...'  
  
Max's thoughts were cut short when they came to the edge of the woods. Ire turned to Max then signaled her to be quiet, then pointed out a teenage-looking boy who was prowling around.  
  
Max was confused, so she gave Ire a questioning look. Ire mouthed 'guard' and looked back at him. Max wondered why the guy would need a guard walking around the outside of his house, then she remembered he was from Manticore.  
  
Ire signaled and Max followed. As they silently twisted their way through the trees, Max knew Ire had definitely done this before. Ire slipped behind a big oak tree and Max followed. Max was definitely going to talk to Ire about this.  
  
Ire picked up a stick off the ground and glanced at the guard. Snap. Max looked wildly at Ire, the look on her face plainly saying 'Why the hell did you do that?' Ire just waved off Max's concern, her face plainly saying, 'I meant to snap the twig. Relax.'  
  
The teenage guard started walking slowly closer. Max got a good look at his face and realized that he must he must have been the same age as Ire. Max was getting more and more confused by the minute.  
  
As he came closer, Ire got ready to pounce. Max realized what was going on. Ire was going to knock the guard out, giving them free rein to do their recon in peace.  
  
When he came near the tree, Ire jumped at him and punched him right between the eyes. Max remembered that move. It hurt.  
  
"What?" Ire asked.  
  
"Just bad memories." Max mumbled. In spite of the situation, Ire smiled.  
  
"Well, he'll be out for a little while." Ire whispered.  
  
"So, recon in peace?"  
  
"Yep." Ire whispered with a smile.  
  
"So, which way mon capitain?"  
  
"That's funny." Ire said quietly. "This way."  
  
Max followed Ire to the back of the house. There was a window, which Ire was looking at intently. Ire grabbed a garbage can and placed it under the window. Ire looked at Max and signaled her to do the same. Ire climbed on top of her garbage can, followed by Max.  
  
It was a kitchen. They were looking through a kitchen window, but they weren't looking at the kitchen. They were looking into the next room, the dining room, where three people were sitting and eating dinner.  
  
Max recognized the man from the picture. Wye. But who were the two others with him? A woman and a girl. Max then realized that this must be his family. But people from Manticore, they just didn't have families. The people at Manticore were monsters, not people. Especially not people who went home to a real family. Max saw Wye smile at his daughter. Smile? Manticore people weren't allowed to smile. Max wondered why this Manticore monster was trying to impersonate a real person.  
  
Ire wasn't satisfied with their lack of not being able to hear the conversation inside, so she noiselessly opened the window just a crack. She and Max both adjusted their hearing and listened intently.  
  
"Okay, okay." The daughter said. "I'm going to do my homework."  
  
"All right." Wye said with a smile. The wife, as Max and Ire had penned her, only smiled.  
  
After the daughter had left the room, the wife turned to Wye. Her smile was gone and she was looking slightly grave and worried.  
  
"How - how are things going at work?" She asked.  
  
Wye sighed and became serious.  
  
"The X1s have all been eliminated. The committee intervened just before I got to the X2s. They said to wait a bit before I went on. Honestly there is no time. The sooner Manticore disappears, the better."  
  
"But I don't see how eliminating them all will help make it disappear."  
  
"It will help greatly. They have no use to anyone. They're nomalies. I told you about the nomalies. Useless. They don't deserve to exist. There is no meaning to them. They just live in a cage. It's a service to them really, putting them out of their misery."  
  
"I suppose." The wife said vaguely. "But what about the others?"  
  
"The rogues? Oh, they will be the sweetest of all. Their lives have no purpose either. They never did what they were made to do. They've been softened by the outside and will always be a risk."  
  
"But what if you could make them loyal again? Surely it would be better than destroying them all."  
  
"No. Even if I could make them loyal, I wouldn't. My job is to erase Manticore and just make it go away."  
  
"You're just going to destroy lives? They are human in ways." Max began to like the wife, but just a little.  
  
"They're not human. They're just a mess of DNA. They were trained to kill, and they have. I've read the reports and I've seen the pictures. They were trained to kill. Messes of powerful DNA that can kill. Do you want that free on the streets?"  
  
"No." The wife said with a hardened expression. Max didn't like her anymore.  
  
"I tell you, when Manticore is erased -"  
  
"Dad?" The daughter had reappeared.  
  
"Yes, pumpkin?" Wye asked and Max shivered. He was just talking about killing people and now he's Mister Good Dad? It didn't seem right to her.  
  
"Can you help me with my homework? I can't get these math problems."  
  
"Of course. Come on." Wye said and stood up. "And Mom'll help too, won't you?"  
  
"Well, of course." The wife said. "You know your father is horrible at math anyway. You'll need me."  
  
"I resent that." Wye said with a smile.  
  
Then the three disappeared into another room. Ire hopped down from her garbage can and Max did the same. Ire started walking towards the woods and the bike.  
  
"I'm satisfied with what I heard. What about you?" Ire asked as they walked along.  
  
"Yeah. At least now we know what has to be done." Max said.  
  
"Hmmmmm." Ire mumbled, obviously deep in thought.  
  
Just as they reached the middle of the yard, someone grabbed both of them from behind. 


	6. Brother

Max reacted instantly. She grabbed the arm that snaked around her neck and looked at Ire, who had done the same. Ire just nodded, with a little difficulty because of the arm around her neck, and they both flipped whoever was grabbing them over their heads.  
  
He landed on his back, but was up in an instant.  
  
"Ire?" He asked, puzzled.  
  
"Theo." Ire breathed.  
  
"I didn't believe her when she said you left us." Theo said. "But when they said you killed her, I had to see. It was true. You left us. Why?"  
  
"There was never an us!" Ire said a little too loud. "I was never part of the group! You were all scared of me, remember? I was always alone! Don't give me crap about an 'us' like I was a part of the group or something!"  
  
"But you were!" Theo argued. "We always talked about you. We wanted you with us, but they would never let us have you back."  
  
"You never asked for me." Ire spat. "You were all too concerned with the almighty Renfro and what she would think if you mentioned your poor, dear, reject pal."  
  
"No! We all thought of you as a sister. You were our sibling. We wanted you back." Theo argued.  
  
"Just wanting and actually asking are two different things." Ire said angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way." Theo said sadly. "But now I have orders. I'm sorry you felt you had to leave us, but now I have orders to take any intruders to Mr. White."  
  
"You won't be taking us to him." Ire said. They were both ignoring Max, which she didn't see as a bad thing. This was obviously a sibling thing they need to work out, but if Ire was in trouble she would help, then again, it was Ire.  
  
"I will be taking you to him. They are my orders and I will follow through with them." Theo said and went into a fighting stance.  
  
Ire glared angrily at him and went into her own fighting stance. Just one look at Ire's eyes told Max that she was thoroughly upset, and when Ire was upset, heads rolled...literally.  
  
Theo tried to deliver a kick to the side of Ire's head, but she ducked quickly and let loose a fist, connecting with his stomach. Had Theo been a regular guy, he would've doubled over wheezing, but seeing as Theo definitely wasn't regular, he only stumbled back a step. He grinned and looked at Ire.  
  
"You're good, sister." He said, the grin never fading.  
  
"I am not your sister!" Ire yelled and kicked him in the side of the head.  
  
Theo fell. Hard. He landed on his side and looked like he was seeing stars. Ire looked down at him, her breathing ragged and angry. Theo just looked up at her, but everyone knew he would not let the fight end like that.  
  
Theo got up as quickly as he could, moving just in time to miss Ire's foot slamming down, hoping to connect with his head. He shot up and shook off the previous attack. Ire didn't give him any 'breather' time. She charged at him like a football player, and before he could move or block, she connected with him and knocked him down.  
  
Ire stopped charging and looked at Theo, who was a few paces behind her laying on the ground. Ire knew her anger gave her the advantage and that was clouding her brain. Her anger and advantage were controlling her and she was dangerous.  
  
Ire walked over to Theo, who was now too weak to get up, and bent down next to him. She propped him and grabbed his neck, then bent her head to talk in his ear.  
  
"I am not your sister." She hissed, then, just as she was about to snap his neck, Max grabbed her arms and ripped her away from Theo, who had passed out due to the pain.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" ire asked angrily. Max just let it go. It wasn't Ire talking, it was her anger.  
  
"I won't let you kill him." Max said calmly. She was trying to be calm in the situation, but it was hard. There was a more advanced, and very angry killing machine that wasn't pleased with her.  
  
"Why?" Ire asked simply.  
  
"You would regret it forever." Max said. "I know."  
  
"I don't regret things."  
  
"No matter what, he's your brother. You would regret it forever. Please, calm down."  
  
"I-I..." Ire stuttered. She didn't know what to say now that the anger was fading away. Then it hit her. She had almost killed him. She didn't consider him her brother, but in a way he was, and she had almost killed him.  
  
"He isn't my brother you know." Ire said, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"That's fine." Max said sympathetically. "You just can't..."  
  
"I know." Ire said quietly, lowering her head. "I don't cry. Why am I crying now?"  
  
"You just need to." Max said. She didn't know what to say, but she was apparently doing a good job because Ire wiped away her tears and looked up.  
  
"I'm...fine."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Ire cleared her throat, just sick of the silence.  
  
"We should, uh, we should go."  
  
"Yeah." Max agreed.  
  
They walked silently to the woods and the trip to the bike was the same. Quiet. There as no noise other than the foliage rustling as they walked. They were both very relieved when the bike was started and neither of them had to say a word as they sped along back to Logan's. 


	7. Family Man

Wye heard the screaming. They all heard the screaming. Both his wife and daughter looked at him with worried expressions. Wye's face didn't show a hint of any kind of emotion. He just got up from his spot on the couch and went to the window. He opened it and peered out. The XS was unconscious in the yard. Wye cursed under his breath then shut the window. He grabbed his coat and left without a word.  
  
Wye somewhat angrily put his coat on and walked toward the form of the XS. He had time to huff and puff as he walked over to him. Wye heard a motorcycle rip through the woods, but he didn't care right now. Wye stood over him with a look of disgust on his face.  
  
"Get up." Wye commanded. Theo opened his eyes slowly.  
  
"Sir, I -"  
  
"Quiet soldier." Wye said. Theo fell silent. "You failed me."  
  
"No, sir. No." Theo begged.  
  
"You failed me." Wye said and pulled a gun from his jacket.  
  
"Sir! Sir!" Theo screamed. They didn't know it, but inside the house, the wife and daughter huddled close together.  
  
"You failed me." Wye repeated, then pulled the trigger.  
  
Wye lowered the gun and just looked at Theo.  
  
"You failed me." He said quietly, then walked back into the house.  
  
"What happened?" The wife asked.  
  
"You know what happened." Wye said. He looked away from them, then turned to his daughter. "Go up to bed."  
  
She only nodded and went upstairs.  
  
"What's going on?" The wife asked.  
  
"Manticore is going to be erased as soon as possible." Wye answered.  
  
"You're not going, now are you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's late."  
  
"That doesn't matter." Wye said, then pulled a cellphone from his jacket pocket. He pushed three numbers, then spoke when someone answered. "Code 724." Wye ended the call and turned the phone's power off.  
  
"724? Isn't that-?"  
  
"Yes. The X2s will be gone by midnight."  
  
"But you said the committee-"  
  
"The committee will be informed that rogues were responsible." Wye said.  
  
"But, it wasn't rogues. It was...it was you."  
  
"I know." Wye said tonelessly. "But Manticore will be erased."  
  
Wye thought for a minute, then turned his cellphone back on. He thought for another minute, then dialed three more numbers. When someone picked up, he spoke.  
  
"I need twenty men." Wye said then paused. "Yes, Code 724 has been initiated. I am now calling Code 599 in affect." Wye paused again. "Midvalley Road, yes, they should be about two miles down by now. Send five after them and have the rest meet me. Excellent."  
  
Wye ended the call and turned the phone's power off again. He shoved the phone back into his jacket and looked at his wife.  
  
"They'll be here at any time. Hopefully they'll have captured the rogues as well." Wye told her.  
  
"Rogues? How can you be sure it was rogues?"  
  
"Only rogues," Wye said. "Could do that to him."  
  
"So, you're going to leave and hope that your men have caught the rogues?"  
  
"I am leaving." Wye said. "I can only hope that the rogues have been captured, as they are my prime goal."  
  
"When will you be back?"  
  
"Late tomorrow night I suppose." Wye said as the noise of multiple vehicles pulled up in front of the house.  
  
"Don't go." The wife pleaded.  
  
Wye just looked at her with an expressionless face and opened the door. His eyes lingered on her face for a moment, then he left, closing the door behind him. 


	8. Turnabout

The doctors wheeled in the unconscious patient quickly. The other patient in the room didn't even seem to notice, but then again, that was just training.  
  
"Blood loss?" One of the doctors asked, hooking up the patient to an IV.  
  
"Not much, but he's going to need a transfusion." Another doctor replied as she ripped the patient's shirt open to get better access to the wound.  
  
"The series hasn't been eliminated?" A doctor asked as he hooked the patient up to a machine.  
  
"Not as of yet, but you never know when he'll drop the command." A female doctor said. The atmosphere was suddenly more relaxed.  
  
"He's eliminating years of hard work." One doctor commented.  
  
"They want Manticore to be erased." Another doctor said as he worked to get the bullet out.  
  
"Who's they?" A doctor asked.  
  
"The committee? Who really knows?" The doctor who was working on the bullet asked. He just got a few mumbles and murmurs in reply. "Got it." He dropped the bullet in a small metal tin and took a step back. "Someone stitch him up. I'm getting out of here. Let me know how the transfusion goes."  
  
The doctor left the lab, followed by a few others.  
  
"You guys can handle him right? The stitching? The transfusing?" A doctor asked before he left.  
  
"We'll be fine Peter." The female doctor said.  
  
"All right Tracy, I just thought that you and Carla would like a little help." Peter said and raised his hands in surrender.  
  
"We'll page if we need you." Carla said. Peter smiled and left. "Honestly, we girls can handle it."  
  
"Quite right my sister." Tracy said. They both looked at each other and laughed a little.  
  
"I got him all stitched." Carla said and wiped her brow.  
  
"Let's start the transfusion then." Tracy said and went over to a small refrigerator and pulled out some blood. She walked back over to the patient and hooked it up to the equipment.  
  
"So, after this is done we can head out, right?" Carla asked as the blood starting winding down the skinny tube.  
  
"Unless someone else gets injured." Tracy sighed.  
  
  
The doctors long left and the patient began to stir. The other patient watched him intently. She didn't know why any of this was happening. It wasn't the way of Manticore to do these types of things, but she wasn't about to speak ill of Manticore. Manticore was home, although it didn't feel like home since the Director had been killed. Murdered. The Director had been murdered.  
  
Her curiosity got the best of her and she hopped off her own bed. She walked over to his bed and picked up his chart.  
  
XS-916  
a.k.a Theo  
  
"Theo." She said.  
  
Theo's eyes fluttered open and he groaned.  
  
"Where am I?" He croaked.  
  
"You are in Manticore. The hospital wing to be exact."  
  
"Who are you?" He asked. "Are you a doctor?"  
  
"No." She said. "I am X5-734."  
  
"X5-734? Do you have a name?" Theo asked.  
  
"My name is Brin."  
  
"Well, Brin, what are you doing in here?"  
  
"I was shot." Brin said without emotion.  
  
"By who?" Theo asked.  
  
"I was shot by Mr. White."  
  
"I was too." Theo said. "Shot by Mr. White, I mean."  
  
"It says so on your chart." Brin said and clipped it back to the bed.  
  
"Why did he shoot you?" Theo asked.  
  
"I don't know." Brin admitted. "Why did he shoot you?"  
  
"He said I failed him. It was the first time and it's not like the rogues were doing anything bad."  
  
"Rogues? What rogues?" Brin asked.  
  
"XS-618, my sister, and I don't know who the other was. She had dark hair and -"  
  
"Max." Brin whispered.  
  
"Hmmmmm?"  
  
"Rogue X5-452." Brin corrected herself.  
  
"I wish I were a rogue." Theo mumbled.  
  
"What?" Brin asked, hoping that her genetically enhanced ears were deceiving her.  
  
"They get to be free and live out in the real world." Theo said. "I want to live in the real world. They do whatever they want. They wake up at whatever time they want and go to sleep when they want and they get to do all things they want in the real world."  
  
"Sounds like the Good Place." Brin said quietly.  
  
"Huh?" Theo asked, confused.  
  
"Nothing." Brin said. She thought long and hard about her decision. She couldn't even believe she was about to say it. "Lets leave Manticore."  
  
"Are you serious?" Theo asked.  
  
"I wouldn't leave it normally, but I've gotten word...Mr. White is eliminating Manticore. I'd rather leave Manticore than see it destroyed by a crazy man. I don't trust anyone who wants to destroy everything."  
  
'Not the best way to get her out of here, but whatever works.' Theo thought. 


	9. Escape

The only noise that penetrated the silence in the penthouse was the light typing noise coming from the computer room. Logan was looking up any information that he could find on Wye. Ire and Max were both staring out of the window, lost in thought.  
  
"Max." Logan called out, breaking both Max's and Ire's train of thought. Max and Ire looked at each other then walked into the computer room.  
  
"What?" Max asked quietly.  
  
"I just got an interesting message. I thought you'd like to see it." Logan said and moved so that Max could read the screen.  
  
Escape. 2night @ 9pm. Be in woods outside Manticore. Hope you be there.  
-Brin  
  
"Is it some kind of joke?" Max asked when she finished.  
  
"I don't know. It does seem a little odd." Logan said. "What do you think?"  
  
"I think...I think if she took the objective to hack through Manticore systems to find a way to contact me, I should at least be in the woods for her." Max said.  
  
"It could be a trap." Logan said.  
  
"I'm willing to take that risk." Max said. "Plus I won't be going alone."  
  
"What? You mean me?" Ire asked, coming out of her stupor.  
  
"Of course I mean you." Max said. "I won't do it without you, that'd just be stupid."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Don't even think of finishing that sentence."  
  
"Fine, but what are we going to do? I doubt that they think she's dead." Ire said.  
  
"Actually," Logan said as he pulled up Brin's file. "They do."  
  
"What? Why?" Max asked.  
  
"She was shot." Logan said.  
  
"Okay, if she's dead then how did she send that?" Ire asked.  
  
"I don't know. Probably just a really good cover-up by somebody." Logan guessed.  
  
"Hmmmmmm. So, it's 7 o'clock right now. We better get a plan and go." Max said.  
  
"Mmmhmmmm." Ire agreed.  
  
They all went into the living room to work out a plan. None of them noticed the blonde watching from the window.  
  
"Okay, she told us to just be in the woods. That would mean that she's already got an escape plan. All we need to do is be ready in the woods to get her out, right?" Max surmised.  
  
"Actually," A voice broke in. "You should probably go to the perimeter fence just to be sure."  
  
They all looked up.  
  
"Syl?" Max asked.  
  
"In the flesh." Syl replied.  
  
"What...how?" Was all Max could get out.  
  
"I always knew that you weren't the articulate one." Another voice broke in.  
  
"Krit!" Max exclaimed.  
  
"I don't want to copy Syl so, the one and only." Krit said with a smirk.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Max asked.  
  
"We were...uh..." Krit stuttered.  
  
"What we were doing was looking for somebody." Syl said coolly.  
  
"Yeah. We were looking for somebody." Krit agreed.  
  
"Who?" Max asked.  
  
"It's not important." Syl said. "We heard you're helping Brin."  
  
"How did you hear that?" Max asked.  
  
"Honestly. Do you think you're the only one can hang off the side of a building?" Syl said sarcastically.  
  
"Ha ha." Max said. The looked at Ire, who was watching the little reunion with confusion and interest. "Oh, this is Ire. Ire, this is Krit and Syl."  
  
"Does she know?" Syl asked.  
  
"Do I know? Oh that's a good one. That really cheered me up, thanks." Ire said.  
  
"I'm confused." Krit said.  
  
"She's from Manticore." Max explained. "She helped me escape."  
  
"Better." Krit said. "So, what's the plan?"  
  
"So, you're getting involved?" Max asked.  
  
"You already died on us once, we won't let you die again." Syl said.  
  
"That was months and months ago, plus last time we didn't have a very angry XS." Max said.  
  
"I have issues." Ire said.  
  
"Just don't get too mad, we don't need a massacre. We just need to get in and get out with Brin." Max said.  
  
  
At 8:30 they were all in the Aztek and driving in silence to the woods.  
  
"Stop here." Max instructed. Logan stopped and everyone looked at each other. Ire, Krit, and Syl got out and went to the trunk to get the equipment. "If we don't come back in half an hour -"  
  
"You'll be coming back." Logan interrupted.  
  
"Just, if we don't come back in half an hour, just go." Max said, then got out and went to the trunk. Krit, Syl, and Ire had a gun each and there was one left in the trunk.  
  
"Go on Max, take it." Krit said as he loaded his.  
  
"No." Max said looking at the gun. Krit, Syl, and Ire just looked at each other.  
  
"Fine, just stay behind us, okay?" Syl said.  
  
"Yeah, okay." Max said.  
  
Krit closed the trunk and they all just stood for a minute. After they had mentally prepared themselves, they headed up the small hill and into the woods.  
  
They all walked along, Max behind the rest. They reached the end of the woods and crouched down. Krit signaled for Syl and Ire to go right. They nodded and left. Krit signaled for Max to follow him left.  
  
They all crouched, on the edge of the woods, all eyes on the perimeter fence. They waited for a few tense minutes, then Krit's voice came through the comm.  
  
"It's 8:45, get ready. She'll be coming soon."  
  
He was right. A few minutes later, a side door opened and a head poked out. The head disappeared back in the door, then someone burst out, but whoever it was wasn't alone. The person was helping someone across the yard.  
  
"Is that her?" Ire asked Syl.  
  
Syl adjusted her vision and looked.  
  
"Yeah, that's Brin, but I don't know the guy who's with her."  
  
Ire adjusted her vision and took a look.  
  
"Theo." Ire practically whispered.  
  
"She's going too slow. Whoever she's helping is slowing her down. You two go for her, we'll wait for you by the fence." Krit's voice said through the comm.  
  
Syl and Ire looked at each other, nodded, then ran for the fence. When they reached it, they jumped over easily and ran toward Brin and Theo.  
  
Ire and Syl both saw the guards rushing from the other side of the building.  
  
"Help Brin with him, I'll take some down." Syl said to Ire, then rushed off in the direction of the guards.  
  
"No!" Ire heard Krit yell over the comm, then she saw him jump over the fence and run to help Syl.  
  
Ire made it to Brin and Theo and just looked at Theo. He'd been shot in the shoulder, but was healing. For a minute they just stared at each other. 


	10. She'll Live Forever

They stopped staring when they heard Krit and Syl rushing at them. Ire went to Brin and took Theo from her.  
  
"Go!" Ire yelled and pointed to Max. Brin just nodded and ran off.  
  
Ire saw Krit jump over the perimeter fence and Syl running over to her and Theo.  
  
"Lets go. We've got to hurry." Syl said in a rush, then took half of Theo's weight of Ire. They went as fast as they could to the perimeter fence, then when they got there, Syl jumped over with Theo.  
  
Just as Ire was about to jump, she heard a gunshot, then she felt a wave of pain before her world turned back.  
  
"No!" Max screamed and tried to run over to the perimeter fence, but Krit grabbed her arm.  
  
"Max there's no time! We have to go!"  
  
"But she's -"  
  
Max was cut off. Syl had applied the right amount of pressure to just the right spot and Max was asleep. Syl and Krit carried her down to the Aztek. Brin and Theo were already halfway through the woods.  
  
When they all got to the Aztek, Krit and Syl placed Max in the back, then they climbed in, along with Brin and Theo.  
  
"Where's Ire?" Logan asked.  
  
"KIA." Krit answered solemnly.  
  
Logan just looked ahead and drove off.  
  
Max had woken up halfway through the ride back and wasn't taking the news well. She had cried for a bit, but now she was just staring out of the car window watching everything as it swept by.  
  
The trip back up to the penthouse was silent as well. Nobody wanted to say a thing, but most of them were thinking what Max was about to just say.  
  
"Every time we go to Manticore we lose someone."  
  
Everyone looked at her, all sad faces.  
  
"It's true." Max said emotionally. "Every time we go there, we come back one person short."  
  
"Max, we don't know that she's gone." Syl said. "We thought you were gone and look. Here you are with us."  
  
"Yeah...ya know, for some reason, I do feel that she's alive. I mean, I knew Ire and she wouldn't let herself die like that." Max said. Most of the people in the room nodded, even though they didn't believe her. Someone, however, totally agreed with Max.  
  
"I know she said that she wasn't my sister, but I know enough about her to know that she wouldn't allow herself to end like that." Theo said. "It just isn't Ire."  
  
"We should get going." Syl said, breaking the silence. "I'd like to stay longer, but they're probably mobilizing."  
  
"Yeah." Max said quietly.  
  
"It was good seeing you little sister." Brin said. "And I'm sure that your friend is fine."  
  
Max smiled for the first time that night, but it was short lived. They all went to the door, hugged and said good-bye, then Krit, Syl, Brin, and Theo left.  
  
"She's alive." Max said suddenly.  
  
"I'm sure she is." Logan said. He didn't know if it was possible, but Max seemed to believe it so much.  
  
"I just know she's alive." Max said firmly.  
  
And to Max and Theo, Ire would live forever.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: I'm also writing a prequel for this and if the reviews are like what I got for Ire, then I'll post it. =) And yes, the prequel will have a definite ending. 


End file.
